¡Te atrapé!
by Body Toxic
Summary: Si el hotel se equivoca en tu reservación, estás en todo tu derecho de recriminar y pedir que el daño sea reparado, o simplemente buscar un hotel con mejor servicio. Pero para un alguien llamado "Eriko" el error le brindara una oportunidad inigualable. [MimoPile]
1. ¡Te atrapé!

**Pareja: Mimorin/Pile**  
 **Genero: Random = no le busquen sentido.**  
 **Pd: No soy propietaria de Pile, pero de Mimorin si :* (?)**  
 **Pd2: Avemari, si lees esto, te lo dedico con cariño**

* * *

El silencio se expandia por cada rincón de la habitación, los ruidos de la comúnmente transitada calle ahora no eran más que uno que otro maullido. Pile sabía que debía dormir, mañana era el día de la presentación y no podía darse el lujo de portar ojeras en su rostro. Pero también sabía que una oportunidad como aquella no era fácil de conseguir; Suzuko Mimori durmiendo en la misma habitación, en la misma cama, a solo centímetros de ella.

"Podrías besarla" Pile se tenso ante el súbito pensamiento. Besarla sonaba tan fácil y complicado a la vez. Sólo se trataba de posar sus labios sobre los de ella y conseguir algo que ha deseado desde hace mucho, pero si Mimori despertaba, ¿Qué pretexto podía darle? :

 _Solo buscaba besar tu mejilla_

 _¡Salve tu vida, no estabas respirando!_

 _Había un mosquito en tus labios, así que lo mate con los mios._

Absolutamente no, no existía un pretexto lo suficiente creíble para ser utilizado en esa situación, al final lo mejor era dejar pasar la oportunidad de oro. Pile suspiró, y moviéndose lo más cuidadosamente posible volteó su cuerpo hasta perder de vista a Mimori. Adiós tentación.

Había algo extraño, una sensación en su mejilla que poco a poco la obligaba a despertar.

"Hm" Pile gruño con molestia y palpo su rostro sin encontrar nada extraño, dejando de sentir aquella sensación intento dormir nuevamente; segundos después el cosquilleo apareció. Aún más frustrada abrió sus párpados topandose con Mimorin sonriendo mientras entre sus dedos sostenía una pluma. Eso era lo que había sentido anteriormente.  
"¡Suzu!" Cubrió su rostro con el antebrazo y dio media vuelta sobre la cama, pero el espacio no era lo suficiente y cayó al suelo. La fuerte risa que vino después la hizo avergonzarse hasta los límites.  
"¿Estas bien, Pile?" En cuanto logro controlar su risa se asomó por sobre la cama, viendo a su compañera acurrucada en el suelo. "¿Te quedarás ahí todo el día?"  
"Sí" Pile, jaló aún más la cobija que cayó con ella y se refugió dentro.  
"Le avisaré a los demás que tuviste un accidente en la cama y no podrás asistir al evento de hoy" Si no fuera por el 'click' que se escucho, Pile jamás hubiese salido de su escondite.  
"¿Q-Qué haces?" Apenas asomó la mitad de su rostro para observar como era fotografíada.  
"Necesito pruebas" Respondió sin más y comenzó a hablar mientras redactaba. "Día 18 del año en curso; Pile dormía profundamente. Mi misión era despertarla de su largo letargo, fue una ardua labor, pero en minutos lo logré. Sin embargo, no conté con el hecho de que su cerebro aún no trabajaba correctamente y sufrió un percance. Lo he catalogado como 'Percanse en la cama', lamentablemente el sujeto sufrió algún tipo de trauma y se niega a asistir a sus actividades. Sin más, anexo una fotografía como evidencia."  
"¡Suzuko!" De un salto se levantó del suelo y arrebato el celular de su compañera apagandolo de inmediato.  
"Hey, aún no lo enviaba"  
"Ni de loca dejaría que lo mandaras." Levantó la cobija del suelo y la lanzó contra el rostro de Mimorin. "Me bañare primero" Tomando una muda de ropa, entró al baño, ya ahí retiro cada prenda sobre su cuerpo y permitió que la regadera le brindara la agradable sensación del agua derramándose por todo su cuerpo. _~Ella luce tan linda por la mañana~_ Acababa de pasar una gran vergüenza, pero nadie le quitaba la felicidad de estar con Mimorin. Deseaba que en los siguientes hoteles dónde se hospedaran también erraran la cantidad de habitaciones.  
Al terminar de ducharse secó su cuerpo con sumo cuidado, enredándolo con una de las tantas toallas secas que les fueron proporcionadas. Salio del baño encontrándose con la cama ya tendida y Mimorin observando por la ventana con interés.  
"Mhm... ¿Todo bien?"  
"Hay un problema" Despegó la vista de lo que fuese que miraba y poso sus ojos en Pile. Pasaron largos segundos donde lo único que la mayor hacia era recorrer cada porción de piel expuesta, al menos hasta que reaccionó y apartó la mirada con las mejillas notoriamente sonrojadas."Algunos fans descubrieron el hotel y están acampando fuera"  
"Q-Qué intensos" Pile giró alejándose de ella, se sentía nerviosa, incómoda, pero sobre todo esperanzada de que tal vez Mimorin la veía de la misma manera.  
"Ire a bañarme"  
"Sí" Pronunció mientras buscaba su secadora. Al oír la puerta del baño cerrarse dejó salir el aire contenido en un silencioso chillido de emoción.

Pile paso los siguientes minutos arreglandonse y esperando a que Mimorin saliera. Una vista de ella en toalla sería un regalo de los dioses, y que decir si se vestía ahí mismo. De solo pensarlo sus mejillas se calentaban y las fantasías se hacían más vividas... hasta que el ruido de la puerta atrajo su atencion; Mimorin estaba ahí, completamente vestida. La decepción se hizo notoria en Pile.  
"¿Tarde mucho?" Preguntó la mayor, secando su cabello con la toalla.  
"Para nada, vamos ya. Deben estar esperándonos"

"Cierto"

* * *

"Y se rieron cuando dije que quería un elefante, ¿Puedes creerlo?" El gesto de indignación pronto desapareció del rostro de Mimorin. Bloqueó el paso de Pile al levantar el brazo y con un ademan le indicó que guardará silencio.

"¿Qué pasa?" La menor susurró.  
"Fans, hay decenas de ellos en el pasillo" Con extremo sigilo, Mimorin azomó la cabeza por la esquina que daba directo al lugar infestado de admiradores. Ellos tocaban con rudeza cada una de las puertas. Las primeras en ser descubiertas fueron Nanjo y Kussun, seguidamente Sora y Ucchi. Cada una de ellas tenía alrededor un tumulto de fans gritando emocionados. Mimorin aún no planeaba una ruta de escape cuando el fuerte grito la alertó.  
"¡ES MIMORINNNNNNN!"  
La nombrada dio un salto y no esperó ni un segundo para tomar la mano de Pile y comenzar a huir. La más joven no sabía si disfrutar del roce entre sus manos o preocuparse por el brazo que seguramente sería dislocado; ¡Suzuko corría demasiado rápido!  
"No puede ser"  
Pile agradeció que se detuvieran, sus piernas quemaban por el esfuerzo.  
"¿Qué pasa?"  
"No hay salida"  
Pasos veloces retumbaban por todo el pasillos. Decenas de fans estarían con ellas en menos de un minuto. Mimorin giró el rostro de un lado a otro, desesperada por encontrar una salida.  
"¡Ven aqui!"  
"¡¿Eh?!"  
Pile no pudo rechistar, Mimorin había tirado firmemente de ella. Cuando observó el lugar que ocuparían de escondite casi palideció.  
"N-No podemos... "  
La espalda de la mayor golpeó primero la suave superficie hecha de sábanas, tiró de su compañera con fuerza e inmediatamente hizo un gesto de dolor; Pile había golpeado de lleno contra ella.  
"Ouch"  
"Lo s-siento" La castaña hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero un par de brazos terminaron por detenerla.  
"¿Mimo?" Ella trago en seco, comenzó a ser consciente de lo cerca que sus cuerpos se encontraban. En aquel carrito de ropa apenas tenían un breve espacio para moverse.  
"No te muevas, nos verán"  
Pile asintió en silencio, apoyó ambas manos a un lado del rostro ajeno y se elevó lo suficiente como para que al menos la parte superior de sus cuerpos no se tocaran. Pero el toque en su cintura permaneció, y casi podía asegurar que era más firme que en un inicio. Pile evitaba cualquier contacto visual, mas el acelerado latir de su corazón no era algo que pudiera controlar. Sumida en la decena de pensamiento que utilizaba para distraer su atención, no notó la mirada minuciosa sobre ella, fue hasta el suave toque en su mejilla que reaccionó mandando una mirada interrogante a la chica debajo de ella.  
"Tenias una pelusa" Mimori, susurró.  
"Oh, g-gracias" Volvió a desviar la mirada, sus brazos comenzaban a cansarse. Y nuevamente un toque en su rostro, ahora muy cerca de sus labios.  
"¿Otra pelusa?" Pile, murmuró con vergüenza. "No necesitas quitarlas"  
"No era una pelusa..."  
La menor abrió los labios, articulando con la boca ninguna palabra específica.  
"Pile" Fue lo único que Mimori pronunció antes de subir sus manos por la espalda de la nombrada y obligarla a juntar sus cuerpos. Las manos de Pile cedieron al instante, su respiración se congeló ante la visión de aquellos labios dueños de sus más anheladas fantasías; ahora estaban tan próximos. Su nariz fue la primera en rozarse con su compañera, después, naturalmente sus labios terminaron por unirse; cortos toques que lentamente se convirtieron en un beso, uno de los verdaderos, donde ambas dejaban fluir el deseo que por tanto tiempo fue escondido.  
"Mhm" Mimorin gimió al separarse del largo beso. El color terminó por apoderarse completamente del rostro de Pile, aquel sonido era de lo más sugerente.  
"Pai-chan, no siento las piernas" Bajó sus manos hasta los miembros dormidos, dando golpes para hacerlos reaccionar.  
"Suzuko... " Pile entre cerró los ojos para seguidamente sonreír. "Esas son mis piernas"  
"Oh, con razón" Mimorin regresó la sonrisa.  
"¡Deja de tocar!" Si no fuera porque sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de su compañera, ella misma se encargaría de apartar esas manos traviesas sobre sus muslos.  
"¡Ah, pensé que eran mis piernas!" Con una sutil risa sus brazos volvieron a la espalda de Pile, abrazándola con suma firmeza.  
"¿Nos quedaremos aquí?"  
"Sólo un poco más"  
"Per..."  
Mimorin cubrió sus labios en un nuevo beso; Pile dejaría el regaño para después.

* * *

 **Encontré ese one-shot entre los archivos de mi pc y me dije, ¿Por qué no terminarlo? Y aquí está jaja. En mi humilde opinión, hacen falta más escritos de MimoPile, ¡Ésta pareja también necesita amor! :c y la verdad morí escribiéndolo, me imagine varias partes y bueno... dejaré esto en posible continuación, si me llegan ideas escribiré más de ellas dos, igual si tienen recomendaciones, criticas o ideas, con gusto las aceptaré.**


	2. Celos

Una última mirada en el reflejo de la pantalla del móvil y estaba lista. Decir que se había tomado únicamente treinta minutos para arreglarse sería una mentira descarada, Pile llegaba tarde a su cita por al menos una hora. Al menos no fue necesario esperar demasiado después de tocar el timbre.

"¡Pai-chan!"

"Suzu" Sonrió al primer instante de verla.

"¡Llegas tarde!" Mimorin se hizo a un lado, dejándola entrar y permitiendo que tomará el tiempo necesario en retirar su calzado.

"Lo siento, me distraje un poco" Y ahí fue cuando Pile espero algún tipo de halago; estaba preciosa, lo sabía muy bien.

"Me pregunto con qué... "

Pile no tuvo tiempo de molestarse por aquello, pues toda su atención quedó en la voz que se hizo eco desde la habitación.

"¡Mimorin, regresa a la cama!"

"Esa es..." De un sólo movimiento hizo a un lado a su novia y con grandes y apresurados pasos llegó hasta la habitación. El escenario que rondó en su mente quedó desechado en un instante, pero no junto con su molestia.

"Sora."

"¡Ah, por fin llegas!"

"Hm, ¿Qué haces aquí?" Rogó mentalmente para que su voz no reflejara ni un poco de su fastidio.

"¿Eh? Mimorin me invitó"

"¿Qué pasa?"

Mimorin por fin llegaba a la habitación, sobando su brazo izquierdo, el mismo que Pile momentos antes había golpeado.

"¡Nada, no pasa nada!"

Y sin más, Pile se sentó sobre la cama, cruzando ambos brazos y manteniendo la mirada en el televisor. Tanto Mimorin como Sora se observaron en silencio, era evidente que ninguna de las dos comprendía la situación.

"Pai-chan, ¿Quieres palomitas de chocolate?"

"No"

"¿De caramelo?"

"No quiero"

"¿Palomitas bajas en grasa?"

"¡No quiero nada Suzuko!"

"¿Qué te pasa, Pile?" Sora preguntó. Nunca antes había visto tal comportamiento en su compañera; generalmente era linda y graciosa.

"No me pasa nada, empiecen ya la película"

Suponiendo que no iban a llegar a ninguna parte, Mimorin tomó su lugar en la cama y quitó la pausa del filme; nuevamente la habitación se lleno de risas procedente del televisor. Pile adoraba las comedias románticas, sino escuchara las risitas detrás de ella seguramente disfrutaría de la película, pero en ese momento era imposible.

"¿Pueden dejar de reír? No me permiten escuchar "

"Okaaaay"

No pasaron ni cinco minutos y nuevamente las risas se escucharon.

"¡Les dije que...!"  
Las palabras de Pile quedaron en el aire. Toda su atención se desvío a las manos de Sora, manos que se movían por las costillas de Mimorin, haciéndole cosquillas. La parte racional de su cerebro le indicó que únicamente actuaban la escena que sucedía en la película, mas la pequeña parte fue fácilmente opacada por otras. Tomó el cuenco de palomitas y lanzó todas contra Sora, segundos después comprendió lo que había hecho.

"¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!"

Mimorin observó el silencio la expresión de ambas chicas y término haciendo lo primero que cruzó por su mente.

"Hey, Pile"

En cuanto la menor posó su mirada en Mimorin, fue recibida por decenas de palomitas que impactaron contra su rostro junto con la risa que tanto conocía. Segundos después Sora comenzó a reír y pronto Pile mágicamente inició también. Se lanzaron palomitas, almohadas y unos cuantos peluches que encontraron por ahí. Las tres terminaron sosteniendo su estómago a causa de la risa incontrolable.

"Voy al baño, no empiecen la segunda película sin mí"

Las risas poco a poco se fueron terminando; Pile y Mimorin quedaron en silencio.

"Pai-chan"

"¿Sí? "

"¿Qué te sucedió? "

Pile se movió incómoda contra el colchón, observó por el pasillo verificando que no hubiera rastros de Sora y suspiró antes de responder.  
"Pensé que sólo estaríamos tú y yo, después de todo era una cita"

"¿Una cita?"  
"Sí, me arregle para ti..."

Mimorin sonrió, su novia siempre lucía tan linda que por su mente no cruzó la idea de que en esa ocasión ella fuera el motivo.  
"Yo no te dije que era una cita" La mayor desvío la mirada, rascando su mejilla con nerviosismo, eso era incómodo.

"Pero..."

–Retrospectiva –

"Suzu"  
Pile sonrió contra el teléfono, no importaba la cantidad de días, las llamadas por la mañana eran de sus favoritas.

"Buenos días, Pai-chan"

"Buenos días, Suzu"

"Cancelaron la entrevista de hoy, ¿Quieres venir a mi departamento?"

"¡Claro!"  
Pile golpeó su rostro con la palma de la mano, había sonado demasiado desesperada.

"Perfecto, estaré esperando por ti."

La castaña no pudo más que murmurar un nervioso 'ujum' antes de colgar. No era la primera vez que iba al departamento ajeno, pero si sería la primera ocasión en que lo haría con el título de novia. Posiblemente era un tema absurdo para la mayoría, menos para ella.

– F/R–

"Ugh" Pile azotó la almohada contra el colchón, no importaba si no era una cita, aún así todo aquello la había hecho sentir mal. "¡No es justo, Suzuko!"

"¿Qué no es justo?"

"Yo sólo quería pasar tiempo contigo, pero Sora estaba aquí, y después ella ¡te tocaba!"

"Estas exger..."

"¡No te atrevas a decir que exagero! Tengo que aguantar que en la mayoría de programas alguna tipa te coquetee y nunca puedo hacer nada"

"Ah, eso no es cierto" Mimorin se inclinó hacia atrás, la mirada que su novia le había dado era lo suficiente intimidante.

"Lo es, siempre hay alguna que te toca demasiado o te sonríe de sobremanera"

"Pai-chan, por favor"

"¡Nada de 'por favor'!"

Mimorin lamentaba el destino que su almohada estaba soportando, sino lograba calmar a su novia, ella sería la siguiente en ser azotada. Ese pensamiento únicamente la hizo reír.

"Eres demasiado adorable cuando estás celosa"

Pile chasqueó la boca y giró el rostro orgullosa.

"Pero ponerte celosa de Sora" Movió la cabeza con una sonrisa sobre el rostro. "Ella es mi mejor amiga, Pai.. Además" Mimorin redujo la distancia que las separaba, acunando suavemente la mejilla de Pile sobre la palma de su mano. "Cómo podría fijarme en alguien más si tengo una novia hermosa"

La menor abrió la boca dispuesta a responder, mas en lugar de palabras, respondió con el bello sonrojo que comenzó a apoderase de sus mejillas.

"¿En serio?"

"Bueno, si Brad Pitt se fijara en mí, tal vez no"

"¡Suzuko!" Ella sonrió y envolvió a su novia en un fuerte abrazo, cayendo por completo sobre el colchón. "Te quiero" A pesar de que su voz fue apenas un murmullo, aquellas palabras eran un torrente de emociones para ambas.

"Te quiero más, mi Pai-chan"

Mimorin recorrió el rostro ajeno con la punta de sus dedos, desde las rojizas mejillas, hasta el mentón. Guió sus labios a la pequeña nariz y después avanzó el corto camino hasta sus labios. Un segundo de reconocimiento basto para que comenzaran a fundirse con lentitud, disfrutando la calidez que sus alientos les brindaban a cada momento.

"Ejem"

Ambas abrieron los ojos alarmadas, la ocasión no les había permitido escuchar los pasos acercándose por el pasillo.

"Supongo que esto es lo que querías contarme, Mimorin"

"Hehehe, exacto"

La mayor no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y acariciar los risos de Pile, quien se había resguardado en el hueco de su cuello.

"Bueno, debí suponerlo. Pile se puso medio loca desde que llego"

Un gemido de frustración provino de la joven, loca no era su palabra favorita.

"Lo sé, pero es muy linda celosa, ¿Cierto?"

"..."

"El amor te ciega, Mimo" Sora guiño un ojo en dirección a su amiga y recogió su bolso sobre la cama. "Bueno, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Espero que diviertas. Adiós, Pile"

"Adiós..."

"Bye, bye, Sora-chan"

Después de capturar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, Pile se permitió soltar el aire reprimido.

"Qué vergüenza"

"Hey, al menos no nos encontró desnudas"

"¡Suzuko, por favor!" La castaña se enderezo, un nuevo rubor la atacaba.

"¿Te das cuenta? Invite a Sora porque quería contarle de nosotras"

"Debiste avisarme... mínimo no me hubiera comportado de esa forma"

"Así fue perfecto, eres adorable celosa"

"Ugh, no te aproveches" Nuevamente se recostó sobre la mayor, jugando con los mechones de cabello que descansaban sobre su pecho. "¿Aún puedo tener palomitas de chocolate?"

"Por supuesto, tú puedes tener lo que quieras"

"¿ También a ti?"

"También a mí. Mañana mismo iré a tatuarme tu nombre en la frente"

"Eso me gustaría"

Pile sonrió mientras delineaba su nombre sobre el brazo ajeno. El tatuaje era una buena idea.

* * *

"Lo he estado pensando..."

Pile guió su mirada a la joven frente a ella, dándole toda su atención.

"Tú también tienes mucha gente tras de ti. Esa tal Yuka, pasas mucho tiempo con ella, y también están esos que siempre aparece en fotos contigo"

"¿Eh? ¿Quiénes?"

"Moka y Reo..."

El rostro de Pile paso de la curiosidad a la incredulidad y por último a un gesto divertido.

"¡Esos son mis perros!"

* * *

 **Leí en los reviews que sería bueno una Sora como tercera en discordia, sé que posiblemente no es lo que tuvieran en mente, pero preferí hacerlo de esta forma jajaja. Otro punto es agregar el Jolks, lo haré, pero no sé cuando, tengo que tener una idea para poder hacerlo. Sigo aceptando propuestas, con gusto los leeré.**

 **Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows ^^**


End file.
